


Wouldya Like to Know?

by TheCrimsonWisp



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, No Smut, Old work, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Songfic, You are Shizuo's sister, cute stuff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonWisp/pseuds/TheCrimsonWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>Shizuo just wanted to a nice lunch on the roof top but NO, someone just had to show up ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldya Like to Know?

**Ikebukuro is a commercial and entertainment district in Toshima, Tokyo, Japan. It's huge and full with many things to do....**  
**....but sometimes it feels like a huge, empty maze.**

_Walking down any street, has a chance of turning into a game for any loony people in this city. Gangs, beasts, mad-crazy people... you name it._  
_Sad to say, some people knew that and didn't care or were to busy with other things to notice it._

_For example, a girl, just out of high school, 21. She was very pretty and shy, short and had the cutest little smile. Just the sight of her screamed innocent. Like an angel or bunny._

_She was an adopted child and adopted little sister of Shizuo. Though being not blooded connected with the blond hulk, he really cared about her. Like an actually big brother to his' little sister._

_This girl made one information broker's lips turn for a grin to a wide-ass smirk. Just thinking of how the girl and him met sparks a laugh._

_~*~_

It was in high school, Shizuo and Izaya were in senior year and her, you, were in the 10th grade. The bell for lunch rang and you ran up the stairs to the roof of the school to meet up with your brother. You smile as you skip up the last case before opening the door.

"Shizu-chan~" You call out as the door swings open. When opening the door, you had a closed eyed smile but when you didn't get any response, you lower your hand and close the door. Glancing around, no one was actually here which was different. Shrugging your sholders, you sat down near the fence on a blanch and non-wrap your lunch.

'Maybe he's just late'

In the middle of your sandwich you heard loud footsteps and the door slamming open. You jumped as you heard the echo and turn when you heard panting. Seeing the blond, you smile and wave your hand to get him over. He nods and sits down.

"Sorry (Nickname), *pants* I didn't-"

"Was it that 'flea' guy you keep talking about?"

He goes to nod when a teasing tone cuts through the air, "Aw~ Shizu-Chan, you have been talking about me~?"

There was a crunch after it, your brother balls his' fist before jumping up. At this point, you turned to the voice to see a raven-haired boy wearing dark clothes, munching on an apple as he lightly smirks. You tilt your head lightly (little cutely) and look at him in question. Said boy seemed to notice it and tossing away the apple before his' smirk grows.

 

 

He starts to walk over, still having his' eyes trained on your form. Your brother was yelling stuff to him as you try to figure out what wastartsg on...  
...but couldn't for the life of you. There was something about his' pale face, ever going smirk and those onyx eyes. Once he'd noticed it, he let out another laugh.

 

"Well hello, lil' girl, what are you doing here with Shizu-Chan~?" He stopped in front of you and took your chin with a slender, pale finger. Tracing your jaw.

At this moment, your brother stopped and turned to this and it started another pot of boiling anger. Though, before he marched over, you stood up slowly, pulling the odd boy's hand away for you.

"Umm, that's kind of rude don't ya think? You come here, touching me and looking at me like a piece of meat then ask me my name as you call me a ' lil' girl '? How gentlemanly of you." You walk over to your brother, ignoring the attract boy.

You pull on his' sleeve to lower his' head, you get on your tippy toes and cup around his ear.

"Is this him?" You whisper. He nods and pulls you behind him. The 'flea' laughs at the sight and you ball your hands in the blond's shirt. You heard some things about this guys from Shizuo, he'd ranted about him and then he would end it with the same thing, '(Nickname)-chan, his' a bad man and if you see he, go.'  
  
"Aw~ What a cute little girl, you are?" He speaks, ignoring your brother and talks straight to you. The small comment he gave you caused a small blush on your cheeks.

"Go away, you pest!" Shizuo yelled.

"Pest~? That's a mean thing to say, don't ya think?" He winks, "So, who is she? By the closeness, she rather a girlfriend or sister... But~! No one want you, so I'm going for sister."

Your brother growls as he continues.

"..but she looks nothing like you, adopted? Is she your adopted lil' sis you been hiding from me~? Aw, I'm hurt, Shizu-chan~" He places a hand dramatically on his' chest as he pouts.

"Will you stop with that?! I don't want her around you and stop with that stupid nickname!!"

Your grip on his' shirt loosen and your step back, he must of noticed 'cause he stops and turns back to you. You were hurt, that was your nickname for him and he just said he didn't like it, it hurt a little.

 

 

"...Is that true?" You ask. Both boys look at you, 'Flea' tilting his' head and the blond eyes widen a little. He goes to protest but you noticed the time, class was about to start. You walk up to the raven-haired teen and bowed lightly.

"Hello, I'm Heiwajima (Name), Shizuo's little sister. Nice to meet you."

You were going against your brother but he hurt you, you were fragile after all. The teen must of noticed and handled out a hand to you, "Hello (Nickname)-chan~!!" Using your brother's name, "I'm Orihara Izaya, Nice to meet you~" You smile and took his' hand, "Hey, (Nickname)-chan, do you want me to walk you to class?"

You lightly blush but nod, scared of your voice coming out weak. He gave you a cloed eyed smile, "You're cute when you blush, (Nickname)-chan~"

The two of you leave, your brother raging and yelling at you to stop but you didn't listen. Later that night, you forgave him, which he was thankful for; he hates when your mean, especially at him. Once you hugged him, he told you that going with Izaya was uncalled for and to never talked to him again, which you agreed too... till the next day when Izaya greeted you with a smile.

 

 

You came it a secret for your brother but soon Izaya became your best friend. You would hang out on weekends and just talk. Though you would bring two sets of clothes. Why? Because of Shizuo's nose, apparently he smelled the 'flea' on you once but you pushed it off saying you were at the pet store. Which was true, Izaya took you to see the cute, new puppies and kittens, knowing you loved them.

Ever after the two older teens graduation, Izaya would still go to the school. For either walking you to and from school or lunch.

In your senior year the relationship became confusing, you being 19, you moved out of Shizuo's and to Izaya's (of course saying you were with a friend.) He had a cool, modern-looking place with tons of room. You didn't stayed in his' room though, but had your own room, next to his'. He at this point became a Information broker and caused havoc everywhere. Sometimes he would run into the flat, panting saying your brother ran him out, you would laugh as a response.

Going back to the confusing relationship, not to say you guys were together but he would loved to make you feel that way. You would be watching T.V. and he would either cuddle up against you or start planting little kiss down your neck. You would blush at it and ask why he was doing, which he would say, "I just letting my favourite lil' girl know I care about her." It would never be in a teasing tone but be very serious. You would then 'aw' and smile, snuggling close to him. He then laughs and pat your head, "Silly little girl...~"

"Silly, lil' girl~ Acting all cute," He said husky, kissing your neck. You moaned at the feel. At the moment, he had you glued to the wall against him. You would giggle and tease back. You sadly knew this meant nothing, he was just toying just you and your heart for entertainment. This was pretty much be as far was you guys ever go, kiss here and there with teasing.

"Only for you, Izaya-chan~"

When your 20th birthday came around, the onyx eyed man and you were till 'together', at this point, Shizuo found out and it just added the fuel to his' lungs-the anger towards Izaya. He told you that he didn't 'hate you' but if Izaya randomly breaks your heart, he would say, he warned you.

Walking around the huge city at night, you happily skip down the street. Before leaving, Izaya warned you about the gangs but you brushed it off.

" _Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm homebound~_ " You hummed.

 

You pass an alley when you heard men laughing and whistling, "Hey girly, why don't you come over here? We can have a fun time~" Drunk laughs echo and you try running. One was able to grab you.

"Hey, we were talking to you!" You frown at the sound and whimper at the strength of the man.

He goes to touch you but a teasing voice cuts the air. You smile, glad that your cocky information broker was here.

"Izaya~!"

He was up on a roof below you guys, hands in his' coat, "(Nickname)-chan? What is this? Here I thought, you men had some girl and I could be the her hero but you have my favourite? My toy? You'll pay!"

You watched he fight off the men, they were big but drunk. Most of them run off but the few that stayed got gutted. Izaya meant what he said, so once he got down, he pulled out his' knife and wasn't afraid to hurt, let alone kill these men.

They touched you, only he was alone to do that.

Back at his' place, you cleaned a few cuts he had. He maybe a tease and not care for you, YOU cared for him and that was enough. At least that's what you would say.

Finishing a band-aid, you sighed, "Izaya, t-thank you."

He laughed and stroked your cheek, "No problem, (Nickname)-chan~ I can't have you hurt or some other man's smell on you, let alone see parts of you I haven't~"

You blush and pull away, "I-Izaya! Don't say that!"

"But (Nickname)-chan~ I'm as bad, as bad gets~" He whispered, lightly kissing your red cheek.

~*~

 

_The raven-haired men sits in his' chair, laughing when more thoughts about you come across his' mind. He walks over to his' chess board where his' weird game is and picks up a little figure._

_The figure was a little Alice doll, about the same size as the rest of the pieces. Before placing it down, he kisses it and puts it next to the king piece._

_"Oh, (Nickname)-chan~ What am I going to do with you?"_


End file.
